Honour
by antz2u
Summary: The word Honour separated them. What can bring them back? One shot. Please R&R.


"Over here Mr. Tenoh." A reported shouted from the right to get Haruka's attention. One touch on his camera button, few pictures of Haruka's full view has been taken simultaneously for tomorrow's business front page cover.

Haruka grinned widely and poised for the reporters, while his left hand clutched on his fiancée's hand tightly.

"Mr. Tenoh, how do you feel when you were nominated for the award 'Entrepreneur of the Year?"

"Mr.Tenoh, how's the preparation of your wedding?"

"Mr Tenoh, your company has been given the green light by the government to build a casino at here, Tokyo, with the condition of cooperation from at least 1 foreign company. Has Mr Tenoh made up your mind, which company will it be?"

"Mr. Tenoh, rumour stated that you have allocated a sum of 200 million yen to……"

Questions were pouring in like heavy rain towards Haruka. Haruka rubbed his own temple and sighed inwardly. "Guys, I'm here for my own company's annual dinner. Not a press conference. I will answer your questions on our next meeting. I'm sorry." With that, Haruka bade the reporters goodbye, while he placed his another free hand on his fiancée's waist, and guide her into the ballroom.

* * *

"This way Ms Kaioh." A reporter stretched his hand up for Michiru's attention. One touch on his camera button, few pictures of Michiru's full view has been taken simultaneously for tomorrow's entertainment front page cover.

Michiru smiled for the reporters and her hand was clinging tightly on her fiance's arm.

"Ms Kaioh, how do you feel after your latest album, 'Destiny',has been nominated as album of the year?"

"Ms. Kaioh, how's the preparation of your wedding?"

Ms. Kaioh, Is it true that Bond will feature in your next concert?"

"Ms. Kaioh, rumour stated that you plan to take a short break…….."

Questions were shooting in like bullets towards Michiru. Michiru maintained her sweet smile on her face but she sighed inwardly. "I'm here for my parents' company's annual dinner and not a press conference. I will answer all of your questions on our next meeting. Sorry." With that, Michiru bowed a little, got her fiance's by his arm and led him into the ballroom.

* * *

Haruka laughed at his father's joke and took another sip of his drink. Haruka cast a sideway glance and caught Michiru's eyes.

Michiru smiled at her mother's compliment and took another sip of her drink. She cast a sideway glance and caught Haruka's eyes.

* * *

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

He kissed her lips hungrily like there was no tomorrow. It took him all his might not to undress her and to make love to her on the spot.

She replied his kiss hungrily like there was no tomorrow. It took her all her might not to unbutton his shirt and make love to him on the spot.

But it was a short-lived happiness.

He straightened up his coat and prepare to leave. She caught him by his sleeves to stop him.

"Stay."

Sad teal eyes locked on equal sad marine blue eyes.

"You know we can't. We still have our own role to play."

* * *

_"Shame on you. You are my sister. How can you do that to me? You lied to your own father."_

_"Nanako, I didn't mean to..."_

_"You told our father Haruka is a boy, so that father will passed down all his fortune to Haruka. In fact, He is a She. How can you be so selfish. You cheated on father and me. You let your so-called-son to date my daughter, Michiru, and even proposed a marriage to cover up your lie. You psycho. I will announce to the world that your dyke daughter is a girl and I will hire a lawyer to sue you for swindling father's money. Both of you prepare to spend the rest of your life in jail."_

_"Mother, no..." Michiru pleaded._

_"I want to have a word with you." Haruka narrowed her eyes on her shorter aunt. "Privately."_

_"You are not qualified to..."_

_"Qualified or not, you will know it later."_

_After some consideration, Haruka's aunt followed Haruka to her study room._

_"I will give 40 of the company shares to you and appoint your husband as GM. But you have to keep your mouth shut and I will keep my role as acting CEO."_

_"No. As I had said before, you are not qualifed to negotiate with me."_

_"Yes I do. Your daughter is still madly in love with me even though she knew I am a girl. If you do not agree with my condition, I will elope with your daughter."_

_"Don't you dare..."_

_"Yes I will. She's your daughter. No one understands her better than you."_

_"She won't go with you."_

_"Really?"_

_Silence._

_"If you accept my condition, I promise to leave your daughter alone."_

_"Why should I trust you?"_

_"I'm doing it not for myself. It's for my parents and your father's honour."_

* * *

"One day, when the word honour means nothing to me, I promise, I will come back to you." He planted a kiss on her forehead and left the crying girl behind.

* * *

**Tokyo Daily**

_02.01.2009 - Tenoh Haruka's wedding will take place at legendary Tokugawa castle._

_12.05.2012 - Kaioh Michiru ended her 4 years relationship with her producer boyfriend._

_02.02.2013 - Tenoh Haruka's marriage with her actress wife comes to a full stop after 3 years._

_26.12.2013 - Famous violinist, Kaioh Michiru met with accident. Kaioh Michiru was uninjured but both of her parents died on the spot._

_13.10.2014 - Tenoh Haruka resigned from the post CEO at Washita Corp. His cousin, Tenoh Kimura, will take over his place._

_09.03.2015 - Kaioh Michiru decided to retire from music industry at the end of this years. She's 32._

* * *

The agent unlocked the door for the couple. "Sorry for keeping you waiting." The agent apologized. "It was 12 years ago when you purchased the house so we have some difficulties in locating the files." The agent shook his head with regret and moved in. The agents removed all the cloths that had been covering the furnitures in the living room. "We send someone to clean the house once every month just according to your request. Everything is still at the same place. We did have a routine check on it on and off."

The couple ignored the agent and make their way to the master bedroom. Once inside the room, they pused the balcony door until it was wide open and felt amazed with the view in front of them.

"It was great right?" The agent appeared at the door. "I mean the view. You can watch sunset or sunrise perfectly from here. And the beach is beautiful also. I have many customers equire for this beach house and they are willing to pay more than you can imagine. I thought you were waiting for the right price since you never come back to claim the house. I have even prepare the buyers list." The agent laughed at his own joke but was quick enough to shut his own mouth when he saw the couple was in intimate moment. The agent left the room without making a sound.

"Do you like it?" The taller one asked.

"No." The shorter one replied. The other frowned at the answer. Then the shorter giggled. "I love it." This time the taller smiled at the answer and they embraced on the spot. The shorter rested her head on the taller's shoulder smiled. "Thank you Ruka."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update my other story for such a long long time. Still don't have the time yet.I have another story plot in my mind. It's about a king, a minister and a princess from other country. Of course the princess is Michiru. There will love triangle in between the king, the minister (both are best friends too) and Michiru herself. The appearance of Michiru will affected their friendship and soon betrayal come in between them. And The most important is, it is fated that Michiru will be the one who will influence the kingdom's survival. The plot take place at traditional Japan so I think the story must be written by someone who is very good in English and sure it's not me. Anyone who has interest in the story can PM me.


End file.
